A Juice That Works
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Frankenstrike invents some juice that has surprising results, as Rachel, Cassie, and Whampire soon find out. Tickles and Fluff included!


**Okay, I got this silly idea from Roald Dahl's fantastic story "The BFG". If you haven't read it, it is a great book and a movie was made years ago based on the book and I've learned that they're going to make another movie based on "The BFG." If you want to see the first movie that was made, you can find it on Youtube.**

 **Cassie belongs to guestsurprise and I only own Rachel. All other characters belong to their respective owners. Nancy Drew belongs to Carolyn Keene and is a good series. Also, Mary Higgins Clark is a great author too.**

* * *

 **A Juice That Works**

Cassie came in from playing basketball outside. She had been practicing until it got too hot to play. She stood in front of the fan and the air conditioner to cool off. She lay on the couch with a sigh and saw Frankenstrike come in. "Hey, Uncle Frankenstrike," she said.

He smiled. "Ah, there you are, Cassie," he said and motioned to the air conditioner. "That's a great way to beat this heat."

"You can say that again," she said. "I should get a drink of water."

"Oh, that reminds me," he said and motioned her to follow him. She did and when they got to his lab, he gave her a glass of some juice that was a bright purple. "Try this."

Curious and trusting him as she knew he'd never give her something to hurt her, she drank it and found it really sweet. "Wow, that hit the spot," she said and suddenly began giggling as she felt tickles and turned to see who was behind her, but there wasn't anyone behind her. "Who's t-t-tickling meheeheehee?" she asked.

"No one, Cassie," said Frankenstrike. "It's the juice. I've created it for the reason of cheering others up. There's a harmless substance in it that creates that tickling sensation, similar to how laughing gas makes a person laugh."

Cassie tried to stop giggling, but the sensation was too strong to try to stop. Rachel, who heard her niece giggling, came in. "What's got you all giggly, hon?" she asked with a smile.

Cassie couldn't talk through her giggles and Frankenstrike had a sneaky idea and handed Rachel a glass of the juice. "Oh, thank you, Frankenstrike," she said, accepting it and drinking it down. "This heat really makes a person thirsty."

Suddenly, she felt the tickles hit her full on and she started to giggle. "This isn't ordinary juice, is it?" she asked as her giggles grew louder.

"Nope. It's a juice that can tickle a person," Frankenstrike answered as Rachel became lost in a world of tickles and she fell down laughing hard. Cassie had fallen to the floor earlier and curled up, but the tickle juice was still in her system. Both girls felt like their sides were going to split from all their laughter.

Thankfully, after about half-an-hour, the effect wore off and Rachel and Cassie breathed hard. "Ohhhh," Rachel groaned. "My sides are killing me."

"Mine too," said Cassie.

Frankenstrike looked worried. "That means the effect is a bit too strong," he said and quickly did some calculations. "Alright, that should do it, I think."

Rachel sat up. "I don't think we can take another round of that yet, big guy," she said.

Whampire then came in. "What happened?" he asked, helping the girls up to their feet. Thanking him, both girls got up on one of the exam tables.

"Nothing except a case of the giggles," said Cassie with a smile. Rachel cocked an eyebrow at her niece who gave her a grin and winked at her, glancing over at Frankenstrike and then back at her aunt. Rachel glanced over and saw what her niece was up to and smiled a little.

"Frankenstrike created some juice that's really awesome," she said. "I bet he could market it."

"I don't know how that would go," he said, catching on what the girls were doing and playing along, giving the juice to the Vladat, who shrugged and tried it.

"Wow, it is good," he said before he smiled widely and soon, his laughter was shaking the walls of the lab and Rachel and Cassie also started laughing as they watched the Vladat try to fight the tickling sensation.

"FRANKENSTRIKE! I'LL…AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…GET YOU FOR THIS! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

His uncontrollable laughter took the seriousness out of his threat and the girls and Frankenstrike couldn't stop laughing. It was a good twenty minutes before the effect wore off and Whampire was able to calm down.

"Do you feel any pain, Whampire?" asked Frankenstrike.

The Vladat shook his head. "No," he said.

"Good," said the scientist. "Then the mixture is just right."

Whampire glanced at the girls, who saw his confused expression. "We got a dose that was a bit too strong," said Rachel. "Our sides are still recovering from our laughing so hard."

Now he understood. "So, you had me become a victim after he adjusted the formula, hmm?" he asked, a mischievous glint in his eyes. Cassie hid behind Rachel, who looked at her brother-in-law.

"I don't think we can handle any more tickles right now," she said.

He grinned and lightly tickled her stomach. Rachel laughed for a second before grabbing her side in pain. "Ow, ow!" she exclaimed, trying to breathe, making Whampire realize she wasn't kidding.

"Good grief," he said. "Frankenstrike, is there something to help them?"

The scientist shook his head. "Only rest can help right now," he said. "Sorry girls, I didn't mean for you two to be in pain."

"We know, big guy," said Rachel with a smile.

"Cause you'd never intentionally hurt us," said Cassie, giving her uncle a hug.

* * *

Later that evening, Cassie was snuggled up next to Rachel as they were both reading. Rachel was reading a murder mystery by Mary Higgins Clark while Cassie was reading a Nancy Drew mystery. Suddenly, they both felt claws tickling their feet and jumped in surprise and pulled their feet back to see Whampire grinning at them with Frankenstrike right behind him. "Uh-oh," said Rachel. "We're in trouble."

"Not me!" said Cassie, and she went to bolt, but Whampire caught her and wrapped his arms around her to keep her from running. Frankenstrike did the same to Rachel, who was laughing nervously. Then, both girls began laughing as they were tickled.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Cassie laughed as Whampire tickled her stomach and belly button while blowing raspberries into her neck.

Rachel was squealing with laughter as Frankenstrike playfully tickled her sides and then scooped her up in one arm and began squeezing her knees, which made her yelp as it tickled like crazy. Soon, both girls slumped over in their captor's arms and the two aliens picked them up and set them back on the couch. "Looks like you two are feeling better," said Frankenstrike.

They nodded. "Yeah, we recovered," said Rachel.

"That juice is a great idea, but maybe save it for intruders or someone we really don't care for," said Cassie.

That made Rachel perk up. "I've got an idea."

* * *

Sergeant Williams was filling reports at his desk when he heard insane laughter coming from the holding cells and smiled, picking up the phone to call someone.

"Hello, Sergeant Williams," said Rachel, the person he had called. "I had a feeling we'd hear from you. The juice worked?"

"Yes," he said with a smile. "Can you ask your brother if he could make more for us?"

"Already done," she said. "He's got another batch ready for you and said he'll always have some ready for you and your team."

"Thank you," he said and wished her and her family well as he went back to reports and smiled when he heard more laughter and heard the confessions coming from the criminals.

"Good thing we won't have to use it too often," he said to himself with a chuckle as he started his reports again.

* * *

 **Yes, I know. Perhaps a little evil at the end.**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
